


and one for all the times i've hurt you

by princ3ssf33t



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, basically all the prompts i get from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: A series of small fics and drabbles received for various pairings/characters in the FMA universe.





	1. Forehead kiss/"I'm sorry" kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've found that I've written a lot of drabbles/small fics that I've never published anywhere except tumblr. This is my attempt to them organized and in one place. Expect lots of Royai.

They had seen too much red in their lifetimes. That was a fact Roy was all too conscious of, and life never shied away from the opportunity to reinforce his beliefs. Even when he closed his eyes, there was no way to escape the red that followed him. The red of his flames as they consumed everything in sight and the red of the precious lifeblood of those around him.

Roy stared at his hands and the red that was still lingering there.

It was supposed to be only a simple information pick-up. He and the Lieutenant—no, Captain now—were meeting one of Christmas’ new girls with information about a new emerging ring of crime lords that was picking up the slack from the last one they broke and left rotting in jail. They were only supposed to meet at a local food cart, pass off the information and return to their respective headquarters and none would be any wiser as the act that transpired.

That was the plan.

And as always, the plan went to shit as soon as they attempted to put it into action.

A black car had come roaring around the corner, with guns blazing, aiming right at Roy, Riza, and Christmas’ new informant, and everyone ducked for cover. The civilians scattered away from the little cart, and pressed themselves to the concrete of the sidewalk to escape the array of bullets that rained over them. Hawkeye pushed him off to side to save him from a bullet aiming at him and Roy had been quick in turn to grab both wrists of the women beside him and pull them behind the food cart for shelter. Roy pulled his gun and managed to take a couple shots at their fleeing vehicle, but only managed to nick the bumper of the car.

Once it was gone and there were military police in pursuit and flooding the scene to take care of the injured-on sight, did Roy lower his gun and look at the two women beside him. His foster mother’s woman was fine physically. Her expression was torn between furious and terrified. It only took a few moments for the fury to win out, and Roy knew that once again Madame Christmas chose the right woman for the job.

After verbally confirming that she was alright, Roy had turned his attention to his captain.

And nearly lost every nerve he had.

Her gun had been drawn, but was dropped uselessly to the ground as her hands clutched tightly against the bleeding coming from her abdomen. Roy fell to his knees, dropped his gun only a few inches from the ground and pressed one hand against her stomach, the other rising to caress her face. Her eyes were closed and he needed to see her brown eyes looking at him. He couldn’t breath until he saw it.

“We’re still in…public…sir.” Her eyes fluttered open for only a few moments, and she spoke with difficulty.

“Shh, shh. Save your breath,” Roy fussed. He looked wildly around until he found an officer that wasn’t helping any civilians. He didn’t care his voice cracked as he yelled out at him. “Get a medic here stat! Officer down!”

The officer looked at Riza bleeding on the ground, then to Roy’s face, and finally to the epaulets on his shoulder before literally jumping to get a medical officer like he was commanded.

That had been hours ago, and Roy had yet to wash his hands of the lingering traces of her blood. He continued his stare at the operating room doors as it entered into its fourth hour. Various men had come and given him updates on the pursuit of the men that had opened fire, apparently those in the vehicle had a large grievance against the owner of the food cart and decided destroying his way of livelihood was the way to properly repay them.

Learning that only heightened the rage Roy was feeling with his Lieutenant under the knife. If he wasn’t so concerned about how things were going with his Lieutenant, there was no thought in his mind that he would be taking his frustrations out on them.

Standing from the chair he was sitting on, Roy began his pace once again. The nurses whispered at his agitation, but Roy didn’t hear them. The only thing in his brain was the very last words the Lieutenant had whispered to him before she had been taken away by the paramedics.

“Sir?”

Roy jerked under the touch of a nurse. She was disheveled from the work she had been doing, but there was no blood he could see on her. He didn’t know if that was to be taken well or badly.

“Your Captain is a fighter sir. She made it through the surgery successfully and is resting in a private room. She’s being heavily sedated at the moment, but you are welcome to go in a visit her.” She rested her hand against Roy’s shoulder for a moment, and pointed down the hall before she walked away to join some other nurses behind the nurse’s station.

Roy stared at the operating doors for a moment longer before he turned on his heel and walked briskly down the hall the nurse had pointed. He poked his head into a couple rooms looking for the one that held his Lieu—Captain. His heart was in his throat and he couldn’t swallow the saliva built up in his mouth.

A few nurses exiting a room caught his eye, and Roy made a beeline for the room they vacated, and sure enough, there was the blonde officer he was searching for. She was asleep, sedated as the nurse had told Roy, and she was dressed in hospital garb with a light blanket draped across her. Her arm was hooked up to fluids hanging beside her.

Roy stumbled over his own foot and landed in a chair beside her bed. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Despite the door still being wide open, he brought her hand to his face and pressed his lips to it. Her skin was cool, but he still could feel the blood running under it. When he pulled his lips away, he rested it against his forehead.

He stayed that way for a while. He wasn’t sure how long. It didn’t really matter. Just as long as he could touch her, could feel that she was still there.

“I’m so sorry. I should have acted quicker. That was a bullet meant for me, and you took it.” Roy stopped speaking for a moment before continuing. “I thought I gave you an order not to die on me.”

That had been a few years ago at this point, but it was burned into his eyelids for eternity.

“I didn’t…did I?”

Roy lowered his subordinate’s hand quickly and looked at her face. Her eyes could barely stay open against the sedative they gave her, but her mouth twitched in the corner.

“No. You didn’t.”

“I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.”

Roy smiled down at her as her eyes closed again. Not even fully out of the effects of her sedation and she was already sassing him again. A sense of contentment and relief flooded his limbs. He returned her hand to her side and leaned over her.

“I know.” His mind flickered back to the words she gave him hours earlier. “I know.”

With the utmost care, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left her to recover while he had a nice chat with the men who did this.


	2. Stomach kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "stomach kiss", and I did my best here without getting too clichéd or inappropriate.

Riza Hawkeye grew up with secrets. Keeping them came as naturally as breathing. When her mother’s chronic illness grew worse and her mother swore her to secrecy as to not disrupt her father’s focus on the breakthrough he was hurtling toward in his alchemy, Riza kept her mouth shut and cared for her mother while picking up the slack in the household duties her mother could no longer maintain herself until her mother passed on. Riza’s father pressed for what she knew, but it was easy to play the role of a distraught daughter until he gave up and buried himself in his own work. Until that became her secret to keep as well.

She stared at the man that shared the bed they were in. His mouth was open, lopsided with the way he way laying on the bed, with a small line of spittle trailing from his lips to the pillow. His black hair was disheveled, and he lacked a shirt in the heat of the summer. Riza reached out and wiped away some of the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

Roy had always been a heavy sleeper when it came down to it.

Her hand trailed down along his face to rest on his chest. There she felt his steady heart beating, only further reassuring her that this moment in time was real. Slowly her head drifted down to join her hand, shoulder-length hair fanning out across the rest of his body. She could feel his heart against her cheek. Her hand drifted over the large scar that had been burned deep into his side, a souvenir of his determination and loyalty.

“What troubles you?”

Even in the deepest throes of sleep, Roy always had the uncanniest timing.

Riza hummed only in response and her fingers twirled in circles. She felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath at her motion. Her head twisted to look at his face.

His arm had shifted to prop his head up. There was an easy smile there, although his eyes and the lines on his forehead betrayed the anxiety he was feeling. Riza reached up and ran her thumb over his eyebrows. What sort of secrets did his hide behind the façade that even she didn’t know about? What would he think of hers?

“Nothing I can’t handle,” was her response.

Roy’s other hand moved from where it rested on the bed, and brushed her bangs from her forehead and tucked them behind her ear. His fingertips lingered just under her chin. Riza’s lips twitched and she turned her face to press a kiss to his chest. Her lips trailed down, and she pressed a kiss to his stomach, barely along the edge of his scar.

Riza’s head was gently guided up from where it rested to look back up at Roy’s face. As he did so, Roy pulled himself into a sitting position. The anxiety that was only hinted at earlier was back in full.

“Tell me. Please. What’s wrong? Is it your Grandfather’s announcement tomorrow?”

Riza shifted until her chest was pressed against his. She reached towards him and rested her hand along his cheek, her thumb just shy of his lower lip. She gave a small smile to him.

He would know her secrets. It was only a matter of time before he would be ready. She felt it deep in her stomach. He had shown her nothing otherwise.

“It’s nothing we can’t handle.”


	3. Things we miss in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "I missed you" kiss. I really enjoyed writing this one.

“Don’t die.”

Breda, Fuery, and Hawkeye agreed to his order without a second thought, each holding the face of determined soldier willing to do anything to follow that ord. Roy looked from one face to the next taking in the changes that had happened in the time since his team was separated for his meddling.

Breda had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to have lost a little bit of weight since being sent to the West, although still retained the unique quality that made him Breda. Fuery’s round face still had the baby fat on his cheeks that made him look years younger than what he was, but there were hard lines present about his eyes and mouth. The childlike sparkle that seemed to shimmer faded and was replaced with the dull eyes of a man who had seen too many friends perish in front of his eyes.

And Hawkeye. There were words to describe how she looked to Roy, but none of them would truly encapsulate what it was that caused his heart to speed up when he saw her standing there. Ready and willing to take up the position she was stripped away from without any warning.

He wanted to gather her in his arms, reassure himself that she was real, she was here, she was safe for now. That she wasn’t leaving. To smell her hair and her skin and to bathe in her presence. He wanted to shove her against the wall and share with her exactly what got him through some of the nights he spent alone thinking about.

Roy wanted to reach out and touch her.

Somehow his hands stayed by his side as he dismissed them to get everything set up for the morning and the next step of their plan. Fuery and Breda were quick to pick up their gear and exit the room, sharing a quick look at the remaining officers standing in the room before looking at each other and coming up with the same conclusion that the next few minutes would never happen as far as anyone was concerned.

Hawkeye stood still, gazing resolutely at Roy. Black Hayate wagged his tail for a few moments, hoping for a little more attention before coming to the same conclusion as the men who vacated the room and followed them outside.

“Sir,” Hawkeye began before her throat was caught on the next word. She took a solid step forward, but Roy saw how her hand shook slightly by her side. She was holding herself back nearly as much as he was.

With nary a second thought, Roy took a large step toward his most precious subordinate and gripped the sides of her face with both hands. His eyes darted from her lips to her tawny brown eyes and back again. Her lips parted under his gaze, and he watched as the tip of her tongue barely escaped her mouth to wet her lips.

He barely took a breath before he descended and pressed his mouth against hers. She smelled like he remembered, oil and spice, with a hint of sweat. One of his hands shifted to the back of her neck to press their faces closer together; he couldn’t get enough of her.

He was a man starved finally getting bread to eat. Water to drink. For the first time in months, the dull ache in his chest diminished.

She was the one who finally broke the kiss. Always the practical one. One hand pressed against his chest, fingers slipping under the lapel of his vest, and the other caressed his cheek. Her tawny eyes jumped and sparkled in the dim light of their tunnel room.

“I missed you too.”

She smiled softly as he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. He took a step back from her, back into the illusion they tried so desperately to convey, back to the professionalism that the military demanded.

There was still a job left to do.


	4. 171. Let's run away together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "let's run away together".

There were so many times where the words lingered on the tip of his tongue. He would say he couldn’t remember how many times he had wanted to say them, but that would be a lie, as he knew exactly how many times he wanted to ask. How many times he was willing to set it all aside just to be with her. Almost.

If only he asked her, they wouldn’t be here. They could have what he secretly dreamed of when he was still young and naive about how the world really worked. With no military to control the way they moved, no disguising or burying how they felt for each other, no outside forces plotting every move to bring them down. Just him and her. Maybe with a couple dogs and someone with her eyes and his hair.

He leaned against the stone at his back. He could feel the coolness of the stone, even through his uniform and jacket. The warmth of the rising sun fell upon his cheeks, and despite himself he couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you realize how many times I wanted to say, let’s run away together, over my lifetime?” He told her.

She held her tongue.

“Over a dozen,” he elaborated without waiting for a response. He didn’t need anything verbally from her to know what she was really thinking. Never had and never will. “The first time was before I left for the military, the night when your father lost his temper in his study. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you with him alone. It never sat well with me. But I knew your response would be to tell me off for sticking my nose in places where it didn’t belong. I was only the apprentice and had no business in your family matters.”

He paused. “You were so stubborn, even then.”

He didn’t need to see her to know she would have the corner of her mouth twitched upward as she fought her smile from showing. Ever the professional. Even now, attempting to keep the line that had been erased and blurred and redrawn over the years between them.

“So how about it? Would you be willing to run away with me? We could get a little farm in the South, raise chickens, perhaps have a couple goats.” His laugh was a weak chuckle and he rested his head against the top of the stone.

Havoc cleared his throat as he walked through the grass to stand in front of the country’s leader. “It’s time to get going sir. The convoy from Aerugo is expected to arrive at noon, and the Military High Command wants to go over the details of their visit once again.”

Roy waved the blonde man off with saying he would be shortly following. It seemed to placate the bodyguard and Havoc left to start the car for their drive back to Headquarters. Roy watched Havoc walk away for a moment before he turned to look at the stone he leaned against. The bolded type taunted him as much as his regret haunted him.

“I know I need to return to work now, but you should know my offer always was open. I—” his voice broke and wavered for the first time since he sat down, a personal best. “I miss you.”

He pulled himself up, joints cracking. He stretched and his back popped a few extra times. He turned back to the plain gravestone sitting there.

“I’ll be back for your answer, my love.”

He always came back.


	5. 17. Are you upset with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "are you upset with me?" and I think I may have gone a little overboard with the angst, but honestly, I really loved writing this piece.

She could feel the cold ire rolling off him. The way his gaze bored into her back as she crouched down. Her heart beat increased it’s pace as she heard his breathing grow heavier.

“Are you upset with me?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She hated it. Where was the soldier she had been? Where was the woman who had the capability to stare down the barrel of a gun at the man she loved when he needed to be pulled back from the edge?

She was gone. She had died when she could no longer stand by his side.

“Up- _Upset_?! You think leaving without a word, _disappearing_ into the wind for a solid seven years, would make me upset! You’re damn _fucking_ right I’m upset!”

Riza couldn’t keep the terrified shiver from running up her spine although she managed to keep her flinch contained. She followed the shiver and rose from her crouch. She couldn’t turn around and face him. Physically she was frozen in place, unable to turn around to see her former commander, former _lover_ , unable to see the revulsion where once there had been love and affection.

“Were you ever planning on telling me?” He asked, voice dropping lower than it had been, a hint of something that hadn’t been there before. Riza didn’t want to linger on what that might have been.

Riza closed her eyes, lost in the memory of when her hopes and dreams stopped breathing. She had thought of it before everything, had attempted to make the call, to bring him into her dreams, but had been unable to hear his voice through the phone wire. She swallowed thickly.

“There was a time when I wanted too,” she whispered. A lone tear rolled down her gaunt cheek.

She thought that maybe, just maybe, she heard him crying too.


End file.
